


Yellow - D.M

by aesthetic4lol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracomalfoy, F/M, Fanfiction, Gryffindor, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hufflepuff, Love, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic4lol/pseuds/aesthetic4lol
Summary: In which a mean, rich, slytherin falls for a charming, bold, hufflepuff.-"Wanna dance?" Ophelia asked the boy next to her while walking out of the open corridor. As soon as she stepped outside rain drops began falling on her head. She looked up at the cloudy sky and smiled."Are you serious? It's raining." Draco stared at the girl."Yes I'm serious." She laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him outside with her into the pouring rain."You're crazy." Malfoy said looking at her with a smile tugging at his lips.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Yellow - D.M

  
In which a mean, rich, slytherin falls for a charming, bold, hufflepuff.

-

“Till we meet again”

-

characters;

as described - ophelia woodlock / tom felton - draco malfoy / madelyn cline - lillian winter / hailee steinfeld - macy grey / james phelps - fred weasley / oliver phelps - george weasley / lorenzo zurzolo - theodore nott / evanna lynch - luna lovegood

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!
> 
> disclaimer: this story is also on wattpad  
>  -
> 
> Since it is my first story ever the first few chapters are kinda slow and boring but it slowly gets better once you reach around chapter six (in my opinion)
> 
> the story starts off in year 5 (I'll probably be going more off the movies then books....sorry) the story line is a little bit different as well (not a whole lot tho)
> 
> also there will be parts or lines that are the same or similar to the movies/books so that being said, credit goes to the people who wrote and came up with the lines/sentences. Each chapter will have a song to go with it, and there will be a quote from the song at the top of the chapters as well. the spotify playlist that goes with this story is called yellow and my username is sara14
> 
> disclaimer: i do not support or like jk rowling and her beliefs.
> 
> the - marks that i use are for when time skips!
> 
> warnings: strong language, mature content, not very detailed sex, violence, trauma
> 
> also at the beginning of this draco is pretty soft but trust me it doesn't stay that way throughout the story lmao
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!


	2. Prologue

"Honey I love you, that's all she wrote"  
\- Song: Ophelia by the Lumineers  
___________________________________

september 1st, 1995  
year 5

**OPHELIA WOODLOCK SAT AT HER HOUSE TABLE** as Dumbledore gave his 'Welcome' speech as he did every year. She sighed shoving up her glasses, while glancing around the room. Noticing how much people have changed, height wise at the least. She started feeling insecure about her looks compared to the other girls in the great hall as her eyes danced from table to table. Ophelia had slightly changed over the summer as well, she was now about 5'6, and her curly brunette hair had grown to about the middle of her back. Her eyes were still the ocean blue they have always been, and she still wore wired tortoise like glasses that always seemed to be sliding down to the tip of her nose. Though she definitely was a pretty girl, she didn't feel like it.

She began to subconsciously fidget with the fabric on her uniform robe. She was glad to be back at Hogwarts for her 5th year. Though to be honest she really did not enjoy the education part of school - this is besides the fact that she loves to read - she much rather hang out with friends then sit in a classroom for hours on end. Maybe this was because Ophelia always had trouble paying attention in class, and understanding what her Professors were teaching her. Everything that her teachers seemed to say would go through one ear and out the other. No wonder she wasn't a Ravenclaw.

Ophelia is a proud Hufflepuff. Most people say she should be in Gryffindor since she isn't afraid of taking risks and being a bitch if she needs to be. But she thinks over wise knowing that not all Hufflepuff's are soft pushovers, in fact she doesn't know any who are.

She turned her attention back to the Professor as he introduced the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. Ophelia watched as she interrupted Dumbledore.

"More like Umbitch," she mouthed to her friend Lilian who sat next to her. Lillian laughed causing people to look in their direction, one person being The Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. Ophelia and Malfoy had a rather interesting type of relationship, she was probably one of the only Hufflepuff's that he somewhat tolerates.

Last year they had charms class together and were sat next to each other. Of course Draco was a jerk at the beginning but learned fast that Ophelia tends to laugh at herself and can take a joke so they got along fine, sending rather harmless insults and comments to each other throughout the year. Still they weren't even close to being friends but he couldn't help but want to be one with the Hufflepuff seeing that he doesn't really have any real ones.

Draco isn't the only one who wants to be around Ophelia, most people do. Maybe it's her positive energy, or her sense of humor, or maybe it's the way she can laugh at herself and keeps on smiling even if she was having a bad day. She also wasn't one to judge someone on their past, or just how they act in general which could come back to bite her in the end. She had this extroverted personality on the outside but had her secrets, emotions, and even her Insecurities kept on the inside practically eating her alive.

"And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me," Umbrigde said to the crowd along with her long speech, which many students including Ophelia weren't listening to.

-

She made her way inside the Hufflepuff common room and straight up to her dorm, which she shared with her friends Lillian Winter, Macy Grey, and Susan Bones.

Hogwarts was Ophelia's home. Ever since her mother died four years ago things at the Woodlock household were different. Her father was depressed and didn't pay any attention to the poor girl. She had a sister, Alexandra who never got along with Ophelia for some reason. Alexandra was a Ravenclaw and graduated two years ago.

At Hogwarts Ophelia didn't have to really worry about her family issues.

She laid down on her bed and gently closed her eyes, not knowing if she was ready for classes the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this! My writing should get better as we go along lol


	3. this should be fun

"You're so golden"  
\- song: Golden by Harry Styles  
___________________________________

**CROWDED HALLWAYS** always made Ophelia feel uneasy. Kids of all ages and sizes pushing and shoving one another - on accident and on purpose - trying to find or get to their classes on time. Not to mention all the talking happening all at once, making each conversation bounce and echo off the corridor walls.

Ophelia and Lillian made their way to the first class of their 5th year year at Hogwarts, Charms. Woodlock's scuffed up white converse dragged on the ground as she tiredly told a joke to Lillian which made her laugh.

As they walked into the old dusty classroom, Ophelia had a familiar anxious feeling in her stomach. Her teeth dug hard into the skin on her bottom lip. Her teeth digging, chewing, picking into her light pink lips. It was something she would do -not even realizing she was doing it- on a daily.

She had noticed that there were mostly Hufflepuffs and Slytherins in the class, only a few Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. The pair took a seat in the back even though they knew that Professor Flitwick normally did assign seating.

The truth was assign seats could either be the best or the worst thing to happen in a class. You could get paired up with one of your friends, or with a smart Ravenclaw that could do all the group work for you, you could also get paired up with one of the quiet kids who rarely talked. Or you could get paired with a Slytherin, which depending on who it was could be either good or bad.

Ophelia really didn't mind who she got to sit next to, she just hoped they were nice.

"Alright class settle down while I look at the seating chart," Flitwick spoke to the class. Ophelia waited for her name as he started telling who sits where. "Miss Woodlock, and Mr. Malfoy," she let out a breath she didnt know she was holding in, she had sat next to him last year. Ophelia stood up and walked over to the desk he had pointed to.

If any other Hufflepuff were to be seated with The Draco Malfoy, they probably would have been terrified.

"Two years in a row," Malfoy said sitting down in the chair next to her "Think its fate?" She let out a short laugh at his comment, while pushing her glasses up.

"It might be," she jokingly told the blond. Ophelia couldn't help but notice at how much different he looked from the year before. He had grown a few inches, his jawline was sharper as well, his hair was longer and little pieces hung over his four head in a carefree matter.

"Gotta warn you Woodlock, I'm a Prefect now so don't get into much trouble." Ophelia laughed and shook her head

"Me trouble?" She questioned "I would never." Malfoy held back a chuckle and rolled his eyes as the Professor began to talk again.

A few moments later Draco leaned over to whisper to Ophelia "Still suck at Charms I'm guessing" she continued to look forward.

"If you don't talk to me while Flitwick is teaching then maybe I'll get better." She uttered back to Malfoy who just smirked and shook his head leaning back in his chair.

-

Ophelia and Macy went to there second to last class of the day which was Defence Against the Dark Arts. They sat near the back of the classroom, next to Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoys desk. She watched as a paper bird soar through the room only to have it be burned by Umbridge.

"Good morning children" she stated as she walked further in the room. "Ordinary, Wizarding, Level, examinations. O. W. L. Also known as Owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences may be severe." The Professor stood in front of a table full of books that started to fly out and onto the students desks. "Your previous instruction in the subject has been disturbingly uneven,"

Ophelia sighed as her book slammed done on her desk. Her fellow classmate Hermione Granger raised her hand.

"There is nothing in here about using defensive spells." she remarked to the teacher.

"Using spells?" the Professor let at a annoying high pitch giggle "Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spell's in my classroom"

Ophelia was confused.

"We're not gonna use magic?" She questioned out loud causing a few heads to turn in her direction.

"You will be learning about spells in a risk-free way"

"If we're going to be attacked it's not going to be risk free" Harry Potter told the pink toad in a rather harsh way.

"Students will raise their hands if they want to speak in my class"

 _'this class should be fun'_ Ophelia thought sarcastically to herself.

-

After an dreadful day of classes Ophelia made her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She still had one more class though, Astronomy which happens to be her favorite. She had it at eleven o'clock today and she could barley wait.

"Hello Ophelia" she jumped as the Weasley twins appeared beside her, the startled girl laughed.

"Hey guys, how was your first day of your last year at hogwarts" she beamed looking at the two red head boys. Ophelia and the Weasley twins had always gotten along. They often stood up for her, joked around together, and Ophelia would even sometimes help them with pranking people. Woodlock also knew about there passion of starting a joke and prank shop in the followings year.

"It was great—" Fred chimed in as he looked down at the girl.

"—Very interesting." George joked while raising his eyebrows.

"Well that's good." She said to the twins walking into the Great Hall. "I'll talk to you guys later"

"Definitely" they replied back to her before parting ways to the Gryffindor table.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she sat down next to Lillian at the Hufflepuff table.

Ophelia ran her hand through her curly hair and lightly drummed her fingers on the wood.

"I'm excited for Astronomy" Macy told Ophelia as she sat in the spot across from her.

"I am too," The brunette smiled at them. The three of them all had the that class together so that made them even more happy about it.

Ophelia adjusted the glasses on her face and looked around the dining hall. She locked eyes with Draco yet he immediately looked away. It wasn't the first time they shared awkward glances with each other.


	4. astronomy

"Oh, tell me something I don't already know". - song: Ever Since New York by Harry Styles

___________________________________

**AS OPHELIA MADE HER WAY** to the Astronomy tower her body collided with another person. 

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" She said with flushed cheeks.

Then she saw the person she ran into.

"It's alright Ophelia," The boy who lived told her. Harry and Ophelia weren't too close of friends, but they did talk every once in a while. 

She then remembered how he had gotten detention earlier from talking out in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"How was detention with Umbitch?" Potter looked at her confused "It's my new nickname for Umbridge" she explained with a slight chuckle.

"Oh," he laughed lightly "Uh it was alright." 

Ophelia could tell he was lying but she didn't want him to get upset by telling him she knew that something had happen, knowing that he would say it was nothing.

"Well just make sure you don't get anymore," he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck "I gotta head out, I'll see you later!" She said to harry. 

Ophelia walked into the Astronomy tower along with some of her fellow classmates. There were desks around the room, the brunette looked up to see the night sky. She looked back around the tower and saw Macy and Lillian and walked towards them.

"Okay we're going to do something different for seating this year," The Professor says making the students stop talking "We are going to place you by your zodiac signs." Ophelia anxiously chewed on her bottom lip. Her birthday was June 1st meaning she was a Gemini. However Macy was a Leo, and Lillian was an Aries. Sure Ophelia had other friends in the class but she much rather be with them. "Over here we have the Aquarius sign," the Professor said then continued telling who seat where and there partners. Ophelia pushed her glasses up and waited.

-

"Next are the Geminis." She glanced around the room to see her possibly partner as the Professor was naming off names "Ophelia and Draco," she held back a smile that she felt come on her lips, she didn't know why she wanted to smile though. The pair made there way to there desk and sat down. 

"When's your birthday?" She asked the blond haired boy sitting to her left.

"June 5th," he told her in a bored voice "What about you?" 

"June 1st." The hufflepuff smiled "haha I'm older." She taunted him, he just rolled his eyes.

"Only by like 4 days." He couldn't help but give her his famous smirk.

Ophelia looked up at the night sky. A smile came onto her face, she loved the stars. 

"Alright everyone, get out some type of notebook or parchment paper and something to write with." Ophelia reached down to her bag and pulled out her notebook, which was filled with random things. Some being notes for class, drawings, things to remember, pictures, and other some what important information, nothing too personal. She sat the journal on the desk, Draco looked over at it.

"That's cute, you have a diary." He told her in a sarcastic tone.

"It's not a diary," She looked at him while her face burned with red "It's a journal."

Draco let out a short chuckle "Same thing."

"It's not, but whatever." She says looking away from him. He rolled his eyes once more and moved his attention to the teacher, who was explaining what they would be doing this year. 

"Now I want you to write down your sign, it's element, and it's constellation name." Ophelia opened her book and flipped to the next clean page and began writing down the information. "We will use this for you project you and your partner will be doing in a few weeks." 

"I don't want to do a project," Ophelia muttered to no one in particular, folding her hands on her lap as she finished writing.

"Me neither four eyes." Malfoy looked at the girl next to him. 

Ophelia wanted to laugh at how pathetic the insult was. She wanted to tell him to try harder, that he could do much better then 'four eyes'. She glanced over at him and rolled her eyes, letting out a light snicker. "Very original." she muttered as the sarcasm dripped out of her mouth.

She's the type of person who laughs at her self and not take anything people say too seriously. She knows her flaws and when people make comments on them she's not gonna go cry about it, instead she try's to not let it get to her. Yes, she is insecure like most teenagers, she just doesn't show it much. She just doesn't want people to worry about her or let them know they have succeeded in hurting her so putting on a smile and a fake laugh even if its been a bad day is something she's just used to. Not that Malfoys insults are original, he's used most of them before its just the fact that the things he says are true. She knows this and it bothers her for some reason.

  
  



	5. weird

"Oh, how can you pretend

You didn't say that now?”

\- song: White Flag by Clairo

___________________________________

  
  


**OPHELIA ALWAYS SEEMED** to like weekends best, like most people. Something about not having to worry about homework or exams just made her relieved. Though Umbridge was making it hard for Woodlock to 'relax' on this warm day.

"I'm just saying its ridiculous the way she teaches," Ophelia stated to Macy as they walked out of the Great Hall. 

"It's been one week and she practically taking over the school. " Macy huffed out as they made their way down a long corridor.

"I think I might go to the library" Ophelia thought out loud.

"You have fun with that." Macy chuckled causing Ophelia to roll her eyes.

"I will thank you very much." She stated making a turn to hallway leading to the Destination, leaving her friend behind. 

The library wasn't crowded, only a few people. Once Ophelia grabbed a book she went to the back of the huge room and sat at a table that was made for two. She opened the book and started to read the words off the page.

"Huh," a voice said from behind her shoulder causing her to jump from the unexpected voice. "I didn't know you could read." She took a deep breath and turned around as he spoke, "I mean, you can barely cast a spell correctly," he snickered "Didn't know you were smart enough to actually read a book." he joked.

"Oh shush Malfoy." She told him in a bored tone, while she breathed out a sigh.

"Well someone's in a bad mood." He rolled his eyes with a smirk. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around while shaking his head.

'Weird' Ophelia thought to herself as she watched him walk away.

-

She stayed at the library for about an hour before getting bored. She decided to go outside for a bit. It was fairly warm, she was wearing a pair of run down high waisted jeans with an oversized yellow sweatshirt and her Converse. She hoped down the rock like stairs, her long hair waving in the wind. She then found her self near a bunch of trees, where she saw someone. Ophelia being the person she is, walked closer. She smiled at who the person was

"Hi Luna" The long blond haired Ravenclaw turned around and smiled.

"Hello Ophelia." Luna and Ophelia met each other last year.

"What are they?" Ophelia questioned as she walked towards the creature Luna was standing by.

"Thestrals," Luna's dreamy voice said. "You can only see them if you've seen death." 

"Oh" Ophelia looked over at Luna with sad eyes.

"My mum." 

"Oh Luna I'm so sorry I didn't know," Ophelia rambled even though she knows out of experience that's not the best thing to say, she was just at lost of words.

"Yes it was very sad," Luna sighed "What about you?" She asked with wide eyes.

"My mother as well." Ophelia didn't want to talk about her mothers death, it brings to much sadness to her. Luna could tell and didn't say anything after.

-

After a small conversation with the ravenclaw she went by the lake to sit down. Ophelia sat down on a bench and got out her notebook that was in her bag. She wrote down what thestrals were because she didn't want to forget.

"Hey Woodlock" She looked up from her writing and saw Draco. He sat down next to her on the bench. She offered him a smile

"What are you doing out here?" she asked with a slight chuckle while looking back to her notebook.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to sit next to my least favorite Hufflepuff." She smiled and shook her head "What are you writing down?" He leaned over trying to look.

"Do you know what a thestral is?" She questioned looking up at him, he shook his head no.

"They are very interesting creatures." She sighed "You can only see them if you have seen someone die." Draco observed the girl sitting to his right.

"Can you see them?" 

"Yes I can." Ophelia said calmly. Draco's lips parted slightly at hearing that, it almost made him feel bad for her. 

"That's uh, sad." He told her not knowing what to say.

"Well no shit. Why wouldn't it be sad" Ophelia says chuckling at the boy. He laughed as well.

"Well I'm sorry," he paused not knowing if he should ask "Who was it?" Seeing the look that appeared on Ophelia face made him want to shove his words back into his mouth.

"My Mother, but I rather not talk about it." She closed her notebook and placed it back into her bag, then stood up. "I'll see you later" she told the Slytherin as she walked away.

"Bye _Ophelia_." 

She wasn't sure why she walked away but it was weird that Malfoy didn't make any type of rude comment to her. Ophelia thought it was probably because his friends or people in general weren't around, but she still thought it was odd. She then realized something. He called her by her first name. Ophelia can't remember a time where he had done that before. She shook off the thought thinking it didn't mean anything and walked back into the school to go see her friends.


	6. fed up

"I gotta get better, gotta get better"

\- song: Meet Me In The Hallway by Harry Styles

___________________________________  
  


**THE PAST WEEK HAD BEEN** uneventful for Ophelia. She dreaded going to her classes each day. Although she didn't mind Charms and Astronomy as much as the rest, probably because of a certain blond haired Slytherin who she didn't mind seeing each day. Ever since the day at the lake Ophelia felt weird about Draco not that she had a crush or anything but he just seemed different and she couldn't seem to get that out of her head.

One class that she hated the most was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ophelia had almost gotten detention twice for speaking out. She absolutely hated Umbridge and was fed up with her teaching, most of the kids were as well. 

Ophelia sat in the library once more and was reading a book that her friend from Ravenclaw had given her earlier. She was so captivated about what was happening in the pages in front of her she didn't even realize that a certain Gryffindor sat in the seat across from her. The Gryffindor coughed trying to get her attention.

"Oh," Ophelia said looking up at the person "Hey Hermione." 

Hermione and Ophelia weren't exactly friends but they got along fine. 

"I have a question for you." Hermione said while straightening out her back.

"Alight," Ophelia closed her book, and folded her hands on top of her lap. "What is it?"

"I think we both can agree that Professor Umbridges teaching is horrible," Ophelia nodded her head in agreement "And I've doing some thinking and Ron and I are assembling a group of students to learn the subject the right way, Harry would be our teacher although he doesn't really know about it yet, would you like to be a part of it?" 

Ophelia stayed silent for a moment thinking about the offer.

"Yeah I'll join" she said with a smile on her face. Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. 

"Oh thank you!" Hermione stood up "Don't tell anyone about it though we are keeping it a secret, also we are meeting at Hog's Head tomorrow so make sure your there." She told Ophelia before walking off.

Ophelia made her way out of the library and started to head to the hufflepuff common room. 

"Hey Woodlock!" She stoped walking, she knew that voice too well. The Slytherin made his was to Ophelia so they were side by side.

"Yes Draco?" She questioned him her hand clutching her bag strap that was on her shoulder, probably showing too much anger in her expression then needed.

"Woah no need to get angry," He told her putting his hands up in defense "I just wanted to know if wanted to go to hogsmeade with me tomorrow so we can talk about our Astronomy project." he said casually, shoving his hands in his pockets. Ophelia felt her face heat up for some reason. She wanted to go but she remembered the plans with Hermione.

"Um as much as I would love to, I already have plans, but I'm free on Sunday." 

Draco sighed "That's alright, uh how about we meet at 12 at the library on Sunday?" He looked over at Ophelia who was fighting back a smile.

"Sure." She knew that Malfoy had only asked this because their Astronomy Professor said they needed to work out side of school to complete their project but she couldn't help but like the idea of them hanging out outside of there classes. 

"Okay see you there, four eyes." Draco says before walking away from Ophelia to be with his friends.

-

Ophelia put her jacket on over her dark blue long sleeved shirt. She laced up her Converse and adjusted her jeans before heading out. It was Saturday so she was heading down to Hog's Head. The cold air hitting her face as she walked outside.

Ophelia sat next to Fred and George as they waited for the golden trio to come in. She looked around seeing people from all houses. 

After a while of awkward silence when the trio came in, Hermione spoke up. 

"Hi, so you all know why you are here we need a teacher, a uh proper teacher. One who has real experience defending themselves against the dark arts." 

"Why?" Some ravenclaw kid spoke up.

"Why? Because you know who is back," Ron snapped to the boy. Ophelia watched as the other students in the room became more confident asking questions, making Harry look extremely uncomfortable.

"-where's the proof?" Another boy said asking about the Dark lords return.

"You could tell us more about how Diggory got killed." A hufflepuff boy shouted out, making Ophelia uncomfortable. Her and Cedric were friends. 

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric so if that's why you're here you better clear out now." Harry spoke up. She watched as Potter turned to Hermione and whispered something in her ear about leaving.

"is it true you can produce the Patronus charm?" Lunas dreamy voice asked, making everyone go silent.

"yes, I've seen it" Hermione says speaking for Harry.

"I didn't know you could do that" Dean Thomas said.

"Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that," Harry told the group "The truth is that most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half of the time, and I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest." Granger stated before Potter cut her off.

"No Hermione I'm not." He said looking at her. He turned his attention to the crowd once more and took a breath "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow, but out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes,"

Ophelia fidgeted with her hands, suddenly realizing how serious and important it is to know this. It's not that she didn't believe Harry from before, it's just now it seems too real. They were just kids.

"You don't know what that's like." Harry stated as he finished his speech.

Though Ophelia did know what it was like, well sort of. She watched her mother die right before her eyes, it was traumatizing.

-

' _Ophelia Woodlock_ ' she wrote on a piece of paper, along with many other students names who were joining 'Dumbledore's Army'


	7. why him?

"I hear your voice on the phone

Now I'm no longer alone"

\- song: Can I Call You Tonight by Dayglow

________________________________

**OPHELIA THREW ON A PAIR** of run down denim jeans, with a light pink over sized sweatshirt and her converse of course. She left her hair down like normally, grabbed her bag and headed to the library to meet up with Malfoy. 

She couldn't decide if she was excited or not, she knew it was just for a school project but she was still happy for some reason.

The project was to research about their zodiac signs and information about them. Then they had to go up the the Astronomy tower when they are done researching and look at their signs constellations. Once they have done that they write an essay about what they saw and other information. Ophelia thought it would be quite easy.

When she walked into the library she saw Draco sitting down at a table for two reading. She smiled to her self and walked over.

"Hey," she told the blond causing him to look up.

"Hello Woodlock." She laughed lightly and pulled the chair next to him out and sat down. Ophelia saw that the book he was reading was about Geminis. She sat her bag down beside her and got out her books, and her notebook. "I already have started reading about the sign in general," he said glancing over at her. "You can start reading about the constellation part of the assignment." Ophelia nodded and opened her book.

The two of them worked in silence, writing down information and reading. Occasionally they would look up at each other at the same time or glance at each other and there faces would heat up. 

"Can we take a break, my head is hurting from all this reading" Malfoy complained to the girl sitting to his right. She chuckled and nodded "So, why couldn't you hang out yesterday?" He questioned her.

"I thought I told you, I already had plans." She says pushing up her glasses that had moved to the tip of her nose. 

"What did you do?" Draco was clearly trying to make conversation with the Hufflepuff.

"Nothing interesting," she lied "What's you're favorite color?" She asked trying to change the subject. He laughed at her sudden change of topic.

"Probably dark green or black, what about you?" She tilted her head thinking about the answer.

"Yellow. And not because I'm a Hufflepuff, I just really like that color." 

"Of course yellow would be your favorite color," he snickered.

Ophelia scoffed "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, trying to ignore the urge to smile.

"You just seem like the type of person to have like an unhealthy obsession with that color."

She laughed and rolled her eyes "I do not have an obsession." She scoffed "It's a pretty color, I don't understand why some people don't like it."

-

They both completely lost track of time, and continued to talk about random things.

"What's it like having glasses?" Draco asked making the girl laugh probably for the thousandth time.

"Here." she took off her glasses and placed them on Malfoy

"Merlin, how do you see in these things, everything's blurry." He took off the glasses before giving them back he just looked at Ophelia "You look different when you dont wear them." Ophelia felt her face become red.

"That's because I always have them on," she grabbed them from his hands and placed them back on "You're just used to me seeing me wear them." 

The pair continued to make conversation with one another. Even though they didn't want to admit it, they enjoyed each other's company. 

"You know Ophelia," he says making the girl blush from him calling her by her first name "You're pretty okay." She laughed at his comment and gathered her stuff together like he was.

"You're okay too Malfoy." They both stood up from their chairs.

"We should do this again," he says anxiously gripping on the strap of his bag "Well I mean just hang out instead of also working on a project." She smiled looking up at him, he was at least a few inches taller than her.

"I would like that Draco. I'll see you later." She says turning on the heels of her foot to walk away, while Malfoy felt some type of confidence rush through his body.

"Wait, I'll uh walk you to your common room." He says catching up to her, he felt a light blush come onto his neck. 

"Uh okay" Ophelia looked over at him and a smile tugged on her lips. 

They walked in comfortable silence yet both of them couldn't wipe away the smile that was on their faces, why it was there in the first place they weren't sure.

"Well thanks" she says, turning to Draco as they reach the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room.

"It's no big deal," he says with a shrug "See you later, four eyes." And with that he turned around leaving Ophelia standing there with a huge grin. 

-

As Ophelia laid down in her bed that night she couldn't get Draco out of her head. That's when she realized why. 

_'why him? Out of all people I have a Crush on Draco Malfoy.'_ She said to herself cringing at the thought.

Ophelia knew that Malfoy would probably never like her back and beside Pansy Parkinson and him have been a thing since year three. 

Yet she couldn't help remembering the smile on his face earlier, an actual real smile. She had never seen him smile like that before and she couldn't help but wonder why.


	8. Chapter 8

"This time I'm ready to run

Wherever you are is the place I belong"

\- song: Ready to Run by One Direction 

___________________________________

  
  


**OPHELIA COULD BARELY WAIT** for her classes to be over. Today was the first day of the Dumbledore's army as known as DA. The group was to meet after their classes were over. Neville Longbottom found a perfect place to practice, the Room of Requirement they just had to get there without anyone knowing.

Ophelia anxiously tapped her fingers on the wooden desk that she shared with Draco during Astronomy.

There Astronomy class changes time depending on the day. Today they had it at 3:00 since it was a Thursday. The class switches every other day from 3:00 pm or 11:00 pm.

"What's your deal?" Draco asked a little too harshly. She felt her face get red and immediately stopped tapping her fingers.

"N-Nothing." She looked down. Ever since Ophelia realized she liked Malfoy its been awkward. She can't talk let alone look at him without her face heating up and her heart racing. She doesn't understand how her crush came on so fast, and she's still is trying to deny the fact that she has a crush on him but its not working very well. Draco being the person he is, didn't realize how different her behavior has changed around him since the day at the Library last Sunday. 

-

"Class Dismissed." Their Astronomy Professor told the class. Ophelia sighed and quickly stood up and gathered her stuff. Malfoy looked over at the suspicious girl with his eyebrow's raised.

"Why are you in such a rush?" he asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Just anxious to get out of this boring class." She let out a fake laugh.

"Well that's a lie because you love Astronomy." Draco stood in front of her blocking her way to the door. Her face went completely red. "And you're usually one of the last people out of the classroom."

"How do you know I love Astronomy?" She questioned the blonde in front of her with a slight smirk. 

He shrugged "I have my ways." He says looking down at her.

"Um I kind of have to go so," she walked past a clearly frustrated Malfoy. "See you later." She called out to him.

-

Ophelia stood in line behind Fred and George, while Neville Longbottom was about to attempt a spell on some type of statue. She had to stand on her tippy toes and peek behind Fred's back so she could see what was happening. The twins were way tall compared to the 5'6 Hufflepuff.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville yelled causing his wand to fly back, making everyone in line duck there heads. The twins looked at Ophelia and chuckled.

"That could have been bad" she mumbled to them, they nodded their heads.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much, try it like this" Harry says giving advice to Neville "Expelliarmus!" Potter successfully knocked the wand out of the statues hand.

-

The next days for the DA were hard. They had to constantly sneak around in fear that Filch would catch them. 

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal." Potter says while walking down a row divided up into two lines each on opposing sides of the large carpet "It's sort of a wizards bread and butter really. So uh, come on then Nigel give me your best shot!" Harry says to a younger boy. 

They stood on opposite sides and Nigel pointed his wand at Harry

"Stupefy!" He yelled causing harry to get thrown back.

-

"Come on Ron!" Boys started to cheer as he was about to go up against Hermione. 

Ophelia stood next to another Hufflepuff boy and the Weasley twins. She listened as the twins began making bets about who was going to win.

Hermione and Ron stood head to head as the both began to raise there wands.

"Stupefy!" Hermione called out making Ron go flying back. 

Once Ron got up he walked to the twins and Ophelia.

"I let her do that." He stated, the twins looked at him with disbelief "I did. Right Ophelia? It's good manners." She nodded to him.

"I believe you Ron." He smiled and turned away. Ophelia looked at the twins and shook her head no, knowing that she knew that Hermione was going to win, the twins laughed.

-

Ophelia looked up at the new frame that Flinch was hanging up on the 'Rule' wall. 

"So we have to been questioned by Umbridge?" 

She says to Luna who was standing next to her

"Hm, I guess so." The Ravenclaw replied back.

-

Ophelia didn't get questioned too hard from Professor Umbridge, she can be a decent lair when she wants to be, especially when it came to teachers.

She knew that sneaking around would be harder than normal now. Umbridge decided to form a group called the Inquisitor Squad for extra credit. Ophelia knew that Umbridge only made the group because she was suspicious on what Harry was doing. So this so called 'squad' would be on look out for any activities that were going on that could be going against Umbridge.

-

Ophelia was making her way to the Room of Requirement for todays lesson when she was stopped.

"Woodlock!" She stopped walking and turned around to come face to face with Draco "Where are you going?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said snickered though a light blush came onto her cheeks.

"Yeah actually I would." Draco said crossing his arms. Ophelia's eyes traveled to Malfoys robed where he wore a shiny pin that said 'Inquisitor Squad' on it.

"Oh god Draco," she sighed, he looked at her with raised eyebrows "You're one of them?" Draco was taken back by this not understanding what she meant, so Ophelia pointed to the pin. He just smirked.

"Yep." He said popping the P at the end "So you have to tell me where you're going or I'll have to turn you in." Malfoy wasn't actually going to get Ophelia in trouble, he didn't want Umbridge to punish her but it still was a good threat to use.

"Um," Ophelia was trying to think of an excuse, until it came to her. "Oh Luna there you are!" She said making Draco turn around to see the Ravenclaw walking down the hallway, "I was meeting Luna, that's why I came up here." She smiled up to the Slytherin who had a suspicious look on his face. "Oh, we'll be going now." She started walking past Draco and going to Luna "Bye Malfoy." 

"Thank god," she whispered "That could have gone bad."


End file.
